Bet on my body
by blackrosegoth
Summary: what if Rose was dating Mason and she was the head cheerleader? What would happen when a hot new Russian comes to there school and make a bet on Rose virginity? Will Rose be able to stay true to Mason or will see fall for the player Dimitri. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Hay this is my newest story and i would like you to tell me what you think and what i need to change or work on.**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COPY OR REWRITE THIS STORY WITH OUT MY WRITTEN APPROVAL.**

**Thank you**

* * *

><p>Beep, Beep, Beep I hate that stupid clock. With a sigh I got up off of my comfortable bed and turned my alarm clock off. I walked to my closet and grabbed my cheerleading uniform. I have been cheerleading ever since I was in the 6th grade and now I am captain. Today was the day off the big game, my school ST. Val is going against South High. With another sigh I grabbed my boy shorts and black spots bra and walked to the bathroom. I stepped in the shower and let the worm water cares my body.<p>

"Rose get out of the shower you have been in there forever." My mother yelled at me.

"I just got in."

"You have been in there for a half an hour you are going to be late for school." When she said that I hurried to finished my shower and got dressed. I walked out the bathroom door to see my mother waiting there.

"Big game?" She asked.

"Yep are you going to come?"

"No." she said and walked pass me into the bathroom. Ugh. She never did like the ideal of me being a cheerleader, it has to do with her past but she never really told me why all she said that as long as I was a cheerleader that she would never come to a game. I walked back to my room and grabbed my binder and put it in my backpack, I put cloths in my gym bag for after the game, Mason is taking me out when the game is over. Mason. He has been my boyfriend since we were in the 5th grade he is now the quarterback for North High. I grabbed my backpack and gym bag than walked out of my room.

"Mom I am leaving." I yelled as I passed the bathroom, I didn't wait for her to say anything because I knew that she wouldn't. Grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter I walked to my car. My car was a piece of crap but it ran and had heat. The drive to school isn't that long and in no time I pulling into the parking lot.

"Hay Rose." My best friend greeted me as I got out of my car.

"Hay Lissa."

"You excited about the game tonight." She said as I got my stuff out of the car and started walking to the school.

"Yeah."

"Guess what." She said.

"I don't know."

"We have a new kid at school."

"So we get new kids all the time."

"I know but maybe this one is cute."

"What about Nick?" I asked, her and Nick have been going out of a year now.

"I don't know it just doesn't seem right and lately he is always busy."

"He is the running back they have been having extra practices."

"I know but you and Mason still go out."

"Yeah." I said and a mortar cycle going extremely fast started coming our way I stopped froze and the bike stop one inch from hitting me.

"WHAT THE HELL." I yelled at the guy who is driving the bike.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING." Lissa yelled beside me. The guy pulled off his helmet and I was taken back, he had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes that you could get lost in. I felt drawn to him for some reason.

"What the hell do you think you are doing walking on the road?" He said with a thick Russian accent. He looked at me while saying the words. His voice made me melt inside and I felt my knees go week but than I remembered that he almost ran me over.

"We have to get to the school somehow." I said.

"Watch where you are going next time." The ass hole said. Than he looked me over, I felt uncomfortable and that was odd because I never felt uncomfortable when a guy looked me over.

"What ever." I said and grabbed Lissa hand than dragged her away from the ass hole. When we walked into the school Mason and Nick greeted us. When I saw Mason I let my anger go.

"Hay baby." Mason said picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hay." I giggled. Mason put me down and put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to class. We were earlier to class so I sat on mason lap.

"Have you met the new guy?" He asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Oh, why did you look mad when you came into the school?"

"Some guy almost ran me and Lissa over with his mortar cycle."

"That's the new guy."

"Well I already hate him."

"Good." Mason said and the bell rang. I got up off of Mason lap and walked to my seat the was two in front of his, my teacher never let us sit together because we would always talk or kiss. The teacher walked in looking like shit ever since her boyfriend left her she has been depressed. I could never see getting all depressed over a guy that you have only dated for a week or so. Lissa came and took her seat next to mine, English was the only class that we got to have together. The teacher started telling what we needed to have in our essay that was coming up. I already knew all the stuff that we needed so I passed a note to Lissa.

_Hay the guy that almost ran into is the new guy_

_I know Nick told me and he told me to watch out because he is a big time player and he doesn't want me to get hurt._

_So..Nick?_

_I still don't know I am going to talk to him after school._

_Well I hope every thing works out and I still don't see why you are thinking about breaking up with him._

_Because he is always busy and I think that he might be cheating on me._

_Well I don't think he is but if I find out that he is let me tell you the boy is dead._

_Lol well sorry but I call dibs on killing him_

_Nope I have had dibs ever since you said that you would go out with him._

_Yea ok so anyways what about you and Mason?_

_What about me and Mason._

_Have you to done it yet?_

_No. _

_Why not?_

_I don't know just every time that it comes up it just doesn't feel like it is the right time._

_Maybe it's not the right guy?_

_No I mean I and he have been going out for a long time and I think I love him but I don't know._

_You think?_

_I don't know it's like every time I go to say it I stop myself._

_Well I don't know what to tell you._

_Thanks you're a lot of help._

_You're welcome._

The bell rang again and we grabbed our stuff. I forgot to go to my locker before I came to class with Mason. I walked to my locker put my bags away and walked to my computer class. Computer class is one of my favorite because it was always peaceful and there was never any drama. The only thing that I didn't like about the class is the teacher Mr. Stan he for some reason hates me. I walked to my computer and booted it up. The bell rang again.

"Good morning class." Mr. Stan said.

"We have a new student today." He said and the ass hole from this morning walked into the class room. I felt my heat skip a beat when he looked at me, even though he is a complete ass hole he is still amazingly hot.

"Everybody this is Dimitri Belikov." Stan said. Everybody all at once said hi than Mr. Stan told him to take a seat, the only seat that was left was the one next to mine. The kid that used to sit there moved about a month ago I never really liked that kid but I wish that he never left. Dimitri came and sat by me.

"Rose show Dimitri what we are working on." Stan said, I took a deep breath than nodded.

"What you don't want to work with me?" Dimitri said voice low enough so that I was the only one that would hear.

"No I really don't like working with people who try to run me over." I said.

"Trust me if I was trying to hit you I would have. You should have been watching."

"You should have not been driving so fast."

"Don't tell me how to drive."

"Whatever turn your computer on." I said and looked at my computer screen.

"I rater turn you on." He said and I froze, I looked at him. Even though he was one of the hottest guys I have ever seen and his voice makes me melt, he just met me which means he should have never even thought anything like that.

"What?"

"You told me to turn on the computer but I rather turn on a sexy girl like you." He said voice low and sexy.

"Well that's not going to happen, so just turn on your computer and shut up." I said and again I turned away from him. He made a cat like nose and I felt like punching him in the face, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to go to the big game tonight. I watched from the corner of my eye as he turn the computer on and waited for it to boot up. When the computer booted up, he leaned over and put his mouth by me ear I just started to back away when he said.

"I turned it on, but it was not as fun as it would have been if it was you."

"Stop you will never turn me on."

"And why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I have wished I was able to do that since I was four years old but was never able to do.

"Because you are not my type." I said and gave him the paper that had our assignment on it.

"What is your type? Geek?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"None of your business." I said.

"It could be my business."

"What the hell man? You don't even know me and I don't like you so could you just shut up and do your work, you are never going to get with me so let it go."

"You want to bet."

"Shut up." I said and ignored him for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang I shut off the computer and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of the room as fast as I could, I didn't want to deal with Dimitri anymore. I walked to my locker, Mason was already there waiting for me, we had lunch. today we had long classes because we only have five out of the seven.

"Hay baby." Mason said as I opened my locker.

"Hay." I said, I put my things in the locker than turned to mason.

"How was class." He said but didn't give me time to reply because he kissed me I kissed him back without hesitation. I pulled back for some needed air, he has never really did that before I mean yes we have made out a few time's in front of people but it still really never happened at school. I looked over and seen why Mason kissed me like that, right there was Dimitri staring at us. Mason noticed that I was looking over there.

"What the hell are you looking at? Mason asked Dimitri in his I am going to kill you voice.

"Nothing I just didn't know that she had a boyfriend." Dimitri replied.

"Well she does." Mason said and put his arm around me.

"Not for long." He said so low that I almost missed it, I looked up at Mason and as soon as I did I know that he didn't hear what Dimitri said and I was glade. Mason and I walked to the lunch room and sat with the rest of our friends, I looked over to the table across from us and saw Dimitri sitting with a bunch of girls, for some reason that made me mad.

"So how was class?" Lissa asked me.

"Bad." I said.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"Because Dimitri annoyed me the whole time."

"I hate that guy." Mason said, he hated every guy that looked at me.

"Yeah we all do." Nick said. The rest of lunch we just talked well more like they talk, I couldn't get my mind off of Dimitri. I looked up to see Lissa looking at me giving me the _we need to talk_ look. Lissa and I got up and walked to the bathroom, we didn't have to tell the guys where we were going because they saw Lissa giving me the look. When we got to the bathroom, Lissa check to make sure that no one was in there than she turned to me.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Don't lie to me."

"It's just Dimitri." I said with a sigh.

"You like him don't you."

"I don't know I mean you know that he is hot but gosh he is an ass hole."

"We all know that he is an ass hole." She said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok." She said and we dropped the conversation. We walked back to the lunch room just as they were letting us out, we made a quick turn and walked back to our lockers. Lissa locker was just a little bit father down than mine is. Mason came up to me and kissed me again.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"See you after class." He said giving me another long kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him than we walked to our different classes. When I walked into the class I saw the one thing that I was hoping I wouldn't see. Dimitri again sitting right next to my seat. I walked over and put my things down, I acted like he wasn't even there.

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend." He said.

"You never asked."

"Well you wont be together much longer."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you'll be with me."

"Yeah right why would I ever be with you."

"Because I can show you how a real man dose it." He said and I didn't get it at first, than slowly it came to me he was talking about sex.

"Mason is a real man." I said a little shaky. I'm hoping that he doesn't find out that me and Mason have never had sex before.

"You don't sound to confident. Is he not doing you how you like?"

"Shut up." I said and I knew that I just gave everything away right there.

"You have never done it have you?" He said.

"Shut up."

"So you haven't done it, I guess that is better for when I fuck you."

"You need to shut the fuck up. You just met me you know nothing about me and I don't even see why you are trying to get with me when you can have any girl you want. You will never have sex with me and it is none of your business if I have or haven't done it." I said through my teeth.

"What makes you think that I won't have you?" He said.

"Because you wont." I said and just than the bell rang. I was thankful that for the rest of class Dimitri didn't say anything, every once in a while I would catch him looking at me with a smile on his face. When class was over Dimitri grabbed my book so that I couldn't leave.

"Lets make a bet." He said.

"What?"

"I bet that by the end of the year me and you will have sex." He said thankfully low enough so that I would only hear.

"What? I am not going to bet that."

"If you win hich I doubt will happen you can have my bike." He said. And even though I just met him somehow I knew that the bike meant a lot to him.

"And if you win?" I asked.

"I get to have your virginity." He said.

"And if I give it to Mason."

"You can't."

"What?" I asked confused.

"My only rule is that you can't give you're virginity to anyone only me. You can make up any rule you want."

"You can never tell anyone about this bet."

"Good. The bet is on." He said and stepped closer to me. He moved his face so that it was only inches from mine I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I could have moved away from him but I couldn't get myself to move to be honest I didn't want to move.

"Here's your stuff. By the way you look hot in that outfit." He said than backed away and walked out of the class room. I was one mad that I made a bet on my virginity and two thankful that my teacher didn't have a class after my hour. I took a deep breath and walked out of the class and too my fourth hour. Fourth hour I got to sit by Mason and even though we talked the whole hour I still couldn't get my mind off of Dimitri I felt bad because I bet my virginity and it wasn't to Mason. Fifth hour went by slow because I didn't have anyone to talk to that I was really close to but I still talk to Mia a little bit. When fifth hour ended I walked to my locker put my stuff away and grabbed my gym bag.

"Hay." Mason said coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"You ready for the big game?" I asked.

"Yep and I am ready to take my girl out after the game."

"Yeah." I said and we walked to the gym together.

"Hay guys." Lissa said as we walked into the gym.

"Hi." Mason and I said at the same time.

"OK EVERYBODY GET READY AND BE OUT IN THE FIELD IN FIVE." Both are couches yelled. Mason and I again went our different ways. When we walked to the filed the football team were still getting ready and me and Lissa sat on the bleachers. Almost all of the school was there waiting for the game to start. Although Lissa and I have been watching football games for years we have never understood a thing all we knew was when they made a goal. When the game started Lissa and I watched until we got a little board.

"So I talked to Nick." Lissa said.

"And?"

"We are still going out he kissed me and if felt right." She said slowing down at the end I could tell that she was hiding something but I didn't ask her about it I knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe because it is right." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Come on it half time witch mean we have to perform." Lissa said and we got up as captain I was the one who had to go out first than Lissa and than the rest of the team. We got sat up.

"Ready lets go." I said. I did two cart wheels and so did Lissa so that we ended up right in front of each other than all of a sudden Lissa pucked and it was almost on me. Then she fainted.

"Lissa." I yelled.

**So how did you like it? well i would like you to tell me what you think.**

**thank you for reading **

**Rose  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys so I know that it has been a long time since I have update I have been going through some stuff and been finding it hard to find time to write so yeah. But no worries I am going to keep writing and I am going to finish this story it just might take longer than I planned it to, but it will be done**

**And for ****Pretty please who asked if they can adopt the story thank you for liking the story but I am going to be finishing the story so sorry but the story is not up for adoption. **

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and liked my story I love hearing what you have to say.**

"Come on it half time witch mean we have to perform." Lissa said and we got up, as captain I was the one who had to go out first than Lissa and than the rest of the team. We got set up.

"Ready lets go." I said. I did two cart wheels and a back flip and so did Lissa so that we ended up right in front of each other than all of a sudden Lissa pucked and it was almost on me. Then she fainted.

"Lissa." I yelled. I kneeled down by her and made sure that she was still breathing by this time both Nick and Mason were next to me.

"What happened?" They both asked me.

"I don't know we were doing the cheer and she throw up than fainted." I said.

"Come on help me get her up." I said. They both grabbed an arm and pulled her up than nick picked her up bridal way and started walking off of the field with me and Mason right behind him. The teacher already knew that we had to go to the hospital. Half way to the car Nick told Mason to go tell everyone that they would not be playing for the rest of the game but Mason said I think that they already know that and we kept walking. Nick put her in the car and I got in next to her both of the boys got in the front and started driving. It was about ten munities before we got to the hospital but it felt like forever, when we got there Nick yelled for a doctor and nurse came out running we told them what happened and one of the doctor took her for testing we had to stay out in the waiting room. I thought that Nick was going to make a hole in the floor because he kept pacing back and forth.

"Nick stop she will be ok." I said. Trying to convince both him and me.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that." I said to him. After about 20 more munities the doctor came into the waiting room. He walked over to us and looked at me.

"Are you Rose?" he asked, I nodded to him.

"Lissa wants to you and only you she told me to tell the other that are here that they should go home." He said and I knew that Nick was going to blow up. And that's just what he did.

"WHAT THE HELL I AM HER BOYFRIEND I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO IN THERE AND SEE HER WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I CANT SEE HER? I LOVE HER." Nick yelled at the doctor. The doctor looked scared so Mason step in and gave me a look telling me that he was going to get Nick to calm down and that he would wait for me if I wanted him to. I shook my head no I would get a rid some other how and I didn't even know if I was going to go home, well my plans just went down the drain. I walked into the room that the doctor came from.

"Hay." I said as I came in the room, I looked up at the bed to see Lissa crying, I ran to her side and tried to comfort her.

"I should have told you, I am so sorry." She said and I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said and the world seemed to stand still. Slowly the world came back to me and I looked at her. I can't believe that she is pregnant I mean I know that she has had sex before but..?

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No." She said looking down at the ground like a little girl who just got yelled at.

"You need to tell him." I wasn't going to yell at her, she probably already has it bad enough without me yelling at her.

"Well there might be nothing to tell." She said and again the world stood still again, I hope that she didn't mean that she was going to have it.. I can't even think of her doing something like that.

"What?"

"With all of the work I was doing to stay in shape and all the falls that I took from practice the doctor doesn't know if I still have a baby they cant find the heart beat." She said and if it was possible she was crying even harder. I hugged her I knew that it was hard on her because one she didn't even know if she could have kids her whole family has always had a hard time when it came to having kids her mom lost three before she finally had Lissa. I also knew that she was going to have a hard time because she always told me that she never wanted to be a mother, and lastly she has been having seconded thoughts about Nick.

"You should have told me I would have taken it easy on you." I said.

"I know you would have Rose but I didn't want to take it easy."

"So what are they going to do now?" I asked after she stopped crying.

"They have to take a few more tests and I should be out by tomorrow." She said. The doctor came in.

"Excuse me miss," she said looking at me "visiting hours are over and she has to have some more test done."

"Can't I stay?" I asked I knew that Lissa didn't want me to go.

"I am sorry but yes you have to no one is allowed to stay without being the father or mother." She said.

"Ok, I guess I will see you later Lissa oh and do you need me to pick you up or do you want me to call you're mom?" I asked.

"No I will call my mom later to come and pick me up." She said.

"Ok." I said and hugged her one last time than made my way to the door. I walked out of the hospital and remembered that all my stuff including my phone was in my gym bad at school. Great. I said to myself and started walking home, it was going to be at the least an hour walk home and it was already dark outside. After about ten munities I was starting to get cold. After what seemed like hours I made it to my house to see my mother sitting on the front steps.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Lissa got sick at the game and we had to rush her to the hospital than I forgot my phone so I had to walk all the way back." I said.

"Is she ok?" my mother asked, I nodded my head and she got up off of the steps and walked to the front door than opened it. I ran inside as fast as I could than ran up to my room and dove under the blankets. I didn't even bother changing cloths I just went to sleep in what I had on, today has been one of the most crazy stressful days I have ever had one I made a bet on my body to a guy who tried to run me over, two I found out that my best friend is pregnant.

Beep, beep, beep. Ugh that stupid alarm clock I swear I am going to kill it one of these days. I sat up on my bed and felt like crap. I got up and turned off my alarm clock grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom. Today was Friday which mean that my mother was already at work so I could take however long of a shower I wanted. I stepped into the bathtub turn the water on to almost scolding hot. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and walked back to my room, all of my stuff was at school so I didn't have to grab anything. I really didn't want to go to school than at the same time I did, I wanted to see how Lissa is doing but I didn't want to see Dimitri. I don't even know how I made the bet in the first place and two I don't know why I am so drawn to him. It took me till last month before I would even talk to Mason about going all the way and now Dimitri comes in and it doesn't even really take him a whole day. I have never been like that, well I have never met a guy like that yes I have met guys who are players before we have a lot of them who are on the football team but never have I ever even though that one of them were cute. I was lost in thought when I heard someone knocking on my door. I walked to the door and looked out the peep hole and saw that it was Mason. I opened the door and hugged him.

"Hay." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought that you might need a ride." He said than kissed me. I told him that I would love a ride, he brought me my gym bag, and he said he had one of the girls grab it for him. We got in his car and drove to school I was hoping that we could just avoid the whole what's going on about Lissa thing but there was no luck he wanted to know.

"So are you going to tell me how Lissa is?" He asked me.

"She fine she should be out of the hospital today, she was just shaken up and sick yesterday" I said.

"What was she shaking up about?"

"Just the game." I said I know that I was lying to him but I had no choice I didn't want to be the one that told everybody.

"Oh ok." He said like he really didn't believe me but he also knew that I didn't want to talk about it. When we got to school I walked into my first hour, Mason followed me in there and we talked for a little while but I was out of it for most of the conversation. When our teacher walked in Mason went back to his seat and the teacher started to give us our home work. For most of the day I kept thinking about Lissa, another thing that has been on my mind is Dimitri because he didn't show up for school today. I was relieved that he didn't come but then I started to wonder where he was. After school I grabbed my stuff from my locker and gave mason a quick goodbye kiss than drove to Lissa. I called her mom and she said that she was home, when I got to her house I saw Nick car sitting in her drive way. I walked in the house and called out for Lissa but no one answered, I ran up the stairs to her room and opened the door.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were pregnant." I heard Nick say.

"Im sorry I just didn't know how to tell you I was afraid that you would get mad at me or leave me." Lissa cried.

"It ok." He said, I walked back downstairs not wanting to interrupt them, when I walked back to my car and turn it on I saw that my brake light was on. Grate. I thought now I have to go to a my brakes fixed. I remember me and Lissa going to a mechanics shop a year ago that was not to far from here the only thing was I forgot how to get there. I knew that it was to the right of her house because I remember going to the store right before going there. After about 20 minutes of searching I finally found it, I got out of the car and walked into the shop, I didn't see anyone so I yelled out asking if anyone was there. After a few more moments I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Bet on my body**

"Oh ok." He said like he really didn't believe me but he also knew that I didn't want to talk about it. When we got to school I walked into my first hour, Mason followed me in there and we talked for a little while but I was out of it for most of the conversation. When our teacher walked in Mason went back to his seat and the teacher started to give us our home work. For most of the day I kept thinking about Lissa, another thing that has been on my mind is Dimitri because he didn't show up for school today. I was relieved that he didn't come but then I started to wonder where he was. After school I grabbed my stuff from my locker and gave mason a quick goodbye kiss than drove to Lissa. I called her mom and she said that she was home, when I got to her house I saw Nick car sitting in her drive way. I walked in the house and called out for Lissa but no one answered, I ran up the stairs to her room and opened the door.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were pregnant." I heard Nick say.

"Im sorry I just didn't know how to tell you I was afraid that you would get mad at me or leave me." Lissa cried.

"It ok." He said, I walked back downstairs not wanting to interrupt them, when I walked back to my car and turn it on I saw that my brake light was on. Grate. I thought now I have to go to a my brakes fixed. I remember me and Lissa going to a mechanics shop a year ago that was not to far from here the only thing was I forgot how to get there. I knew that it was to the right of her house because I remember going to the store right before going there. After about 20 minutes of searching I finally found it, I got out of the car and walked into the shop, I didn't see anyone so I yelled out asking if anyone was there. After a few more moments I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?" I froze. I knew that voice. Dimitri. I turned around and there he was, for some reason my breath caught at the sight of him. He was wearing a white shirt with grease stains and blue jeans with hole all over them. When I looked at his face he had this wicked smile than I remember why I was here.

"I need my breaks fixed." I said in a small voice.

"Ok where's your car?" he asked.

"It's just outside." I said and turned and walked out of the building to my car. When we got there he looked over the car real quick and told me that he could fix it. I gave him my car keys and he pulled it in the shop, I sat on the old looking sofa next to my car as he worked on it.

"So did you miss me at school?" He asked after a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked did you miss me at school?"

"No." I said like I didn't even notice that he wasn't there, which I did but I didn't want to tell him that. He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"I can see it in your eyes you did."

"No I didn't. Can you please get back to working on my car I need to get home soon." I said and he turned back around.

"How's your friend?" he asked I didn't know how he knew but he might have been at the game, just as I was about to reply some yelled.

"Hay Dimitri." I didn't know who it was all I knew that whoever it was is male. A few seconds later and guy walked in he had black hair blue eyes, he was shorter than Dimitri but not by much. When he walked into the room far enough that he could see me he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who this?" the guy asked.

"Rose." Dimitri said not looking up until whomever that guy was started walking towards me. Dimitri stopped working and watched him come over to me.

"Nice to meet you rose I am Christian." He held out his hand for me to shake and I did, he dropped my hand and walked over and whispered something in Dimitri ear, what ever he said Dimitri nodded to. Than Christian left the room leaving me and Dimitri alone, Dimitri looked back at my car and than me.

"I can't fix it right now." He said.

"What how am I going to get home?"

"I'll drive you home real quick."

"No ill call someone." I said and got up.

"It's no problem I can give you a ride."

"I don't want a ride I want my car fixed."

"Well I can't fix it right now princess." He said and I got mad I always hated being called "princess" to me it seemed like a rich stuck up person and how he said I knew that's how he would describe the word right now to. I took a deep breath and walked out of the building; I took my phone out and called Mason, It rang but he didn't pick up, for some reason when he didn't my stomach felt funny, so I decided to call my mom, she picked up on the seconded ring.

"Hello Rose."

"Hay can you come get me? My break light was on so I went to the mechanics shop that not that far from Lissa but he said he can't fix it right now." I told her.

"I have to be at a meeting in three minutes so it will be about an hour before I can get there." She said. I took a deep breath and told her that I was fine; we said our goodbye and hung up.

"Could you get a ride?" Dimitri voice said behind me which made me jump.

"You scared me." I said.

"Did you?"

"Yeah my mom said that she can be here in an hour."

"You need to leave in ten minutes."

"Great." Was all I said this day just keeps getting better. I didn't say anything to him I just walked back in to my truck and grabbed my stuff, then walked back out. As soon as I did I started to walk down the street it was my only other option, I mean I could call Lissa but I didn't want to interrupt anything right now.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri said coming up next to me.

"You said I had to go so I am going." I said and he grabbed my arm.

"You're not walking home by yourself."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Just stay right here ok?" he said and before I could reply he ran back to the shop and I decided that this was my get away card. I ran down the street that I have only been down a few time, I tried to remember how to get to Lissa house, but ended up going down the wrong street and somehow I ended up in an alley. I ran down the alley to the next street and I knew I was in trouble this was J Street the badest and trashiest place around. I pulled out my phone again and tried to call Mason once again he didn't answer.

"Hay there sweetie are you lost?" I looked up to see three guys walking to me, I started backing up.

"There no need to back away, were not going to hurt you." I knew that was lie and the stupidest thing he could have ever said. I dropped my bags and ran, I heard footsteps behind me and getting closer when I got to the end of the road I made and right and fell onto the ground hurting my hands and arm, I got back up and a motorcycle pulled up next to me.

"Get on." I looked up and saw that it was Dimitri not thinking twice I got on the bike and he took off and didn't stop till we were back at the shop. When we got there I was shaking so badly I thought I was going to pass out.

"Are you ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Just stay right here ok?" he said and before I could reply he ran back to the shop and I decided that this was my get away card. I ran down the street that I have only been down a few time, I tried to remember how to get to Lissa house, but ended up going down the wrong street and somehow I ended up in an alley. I ran down the alley to the next street and I knew I was in trouble this was J Street the badest and trashiest place around. I pulled out my phone again and tried to call Mason once again he didn't answer.

"Hay there sweetie are you lost?" I looked up to see three guys walking to me, I started backing up.

"There no need to back away, were not going to hurt you." I knew that was lie and the stupidest thing he could have ever said. I dropped my bags and ran, I heard footsteps behind me and getting closer when I got to the end of the road I made and right and fell onto the ground hurting my hands and arm, I got back up and a motorcycle pulled up next to me.

"Get on." I looked up and saw that it was Dimitri not thinking twice I got on the bike and he took off and didn't stop till we were back at the shop. When we got there I was shaking so badly I thought I was going to pass out.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." I said in a small voice. We walked back into the shop and sat on the sofa, I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort. Dimitri sat down next to me and put an arm around me, I couldn't help but lean into him. I started to cry, I felt helpless and scared.

"Let me take you home." Dimitri said, I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. We walked back to the bike, I told Dimitri how to get to my house and we sat off. As soon as I got home I feel asleep, when I woke up I had a funny feeling, something told me to call Mason. I pick up my phone and tried to call him but my phone was dead. I showered and got dressed than set off over there. When I got over there his car wasn't home I stilled knocked on the door anyways.

"Hello Rose." Mason mother said.

"Hey is Mason home by chance?" I asked.

"No, he said that he was going to stay at Nicks last night."

"Oh ok. Well I just go."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Goodbye." I said than turned around and left, I know that he was lying to his mom because Nick was at Lissa house last night and I know that he would have stayed the night. As I was walking back home I noticed that there was someone at Mia house, and that person was Mason. I ran up to the car and looking inside it and as soon as I did I knew it was his, I ran up to the door and opened it not caring if I was entering uninvited, I heard voices coming from Mia's room, I opened the door and saw Mason and Mia kissing on her bed. Mason heard the door open and looked over.

"Rose this is not what it looks like please let me explain." He said.

"Out of all the people in the world you last I thought would betray me." I said and turned around than started walking. Mason grabbed my arm, I turned around and punched him in the face, he let go of my arm and I ran out of the house than down the street. When I finely stopped running, I noticed that I was at the old park. I sat down on the swing and put my head in my hands, I felt my heart breaking.

"Everything was lie." I said to myself. I got up off of the swing and started to run towards Lissa house, when I got there Nick's car was gone. I opened the door and ran to her room.

"Lissa." I said when I got in; she was lying on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mason cheated on me." I said with tears running down my face, I looked at her and she didn't seem that surprised.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU?" I yelled at her.

"Rose I'm sorry, Nick told me that he was hanging around with Mia lately and I just put it together."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"Look I didn't want to hurt you."

"AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT NOT TELLING ME DIDN'T HURT? THAT HURTS MORE THAN ANYTHING AND RIGHT NOW TO ME YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM."

"Rose, please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? HOW COULD I CLAM DOWN? WHEN MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME AND MY SO CALLED BESTFREIND LET ME GO OUT WITH HIM?"

"SO CALLED BESTFRIEND? I HAVE BEEN BY YOUR SIDE FOR EVERY THING AND JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU, YOU ARE CALLING ME YOU SO CALLED BEST FRIEND."

"YEAH, YOU MAY HAVE BEEN BY ME BEFORE BUT I TRUSTED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS GOING TO CHEAT ON ME, I MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO IF HE HURT ME YOU WOULD KILL HIM? BUT THAT WAS JUST PRETEND WASN'T IT?"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"Because it true. By the way, we are no longer friends."

"Rose," Before she could finish I walked up to her and slapped her in the face, I walked out of the house feeling more betrayed than before. I just walked not knowing where I was going, I really didn't care before I knew it I was at my mom's work, and I walked up to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said from behind the door.

"Hey mom." I said as I opened the door, she looked up from her desk.

"Hey are you ok? Yesterday I went to the shop to pick you up and the man said that he dropped you off, when I got home you were in a dead sleep."

"Yeah he's a guy that goes to my school, sorry that I forgot to call you." I said and sat down on her desk.

"It's ok, have you been crying?"

"Yeah, mom Mason cheated on me with Mia and Lissa lied to me."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She said that pulled me into a hug, I laid my head down on her shoulder and cried.

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to keep your head up, don't let their stupiedness keep you down."

"Ok." I said, still crying.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

**Hey everyone I know that it had been a long time since I have updated, a lot of stuff has been going on but know I am back and I am going to keep writing . Ok so I have got an email from someone asking me to make a twitter account so that I can keep people updated about when I am going to update, when I am going to make a new story, and they also said that I could do contest and whoever one would get to help make the next chapter, get to read the next chapter first and stuff like that, I don't know if I should do that or not so it's up to you guys.**

**I hope that you like this chapter,**

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone tell me what you think. Please review :)**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom." I said as I opened the door, she looked up from her desk.<p>

"Hey are you ok? Yesterday I went to the shop to pick you up and the man said that he dropped you off, when I got home you were in a dead sleep."

"Yeah he's a guy that goes to my school, sorry that I forgot to call you." I said and sat down on her desk.

"It's ok, have you been crying?"

"Yeah, mom Mason cheated on me with Mia and Lissa lied to me."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She said that pulled me into a hug, I laid my head down on her shoulder and cried.

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to keep your head up, don't let their stupiedness keep you down."

"Ok." I said, still crying. My mom had a meeting that she had to go to, she said that I could stay but I didn't really want to be by myself. I walked outside than it really hit me, I had nowhere to go, and I didn't have anyone left. I walked back home, with everything that happened playing through my head. I lied down on my bed, I looked over to my bedside table where there was a picture of me and Mason there was also one of me and Lissa, I picked up both pictures and threw them in the trash.

My phone started to go off I looked at the number but didn't recognize it so I didn't answer, a moment later there was a voice mail. I picked up and listened to it.

"Hi Rose, its Dimitri your car is fixed and ready for you to pick it up, I'll be here till three, bye."

I looked up at the clock it was noon, taking a deep breath I set out to the shop. When I passed Lissa house I had tears running down my face and my heart hurt even worse than before. It didn't take long for me to get to the shop once I passed Lissa house, when I got there I sat on the grass for a moment trying to stop the tears from coming down but it seem like I had no control over it.

"Hey Rose are you ok?" I heard Dimitri voice said. I kept my face on the ground; I didn't want him seeing me cry. I felt him sit down by me, he put his arm around me and pilled me to his chest, and as soon as he did I started crying worse than before.

"Rose I am so sorry, I heard what happened and they had no right to do that."

"I just don't see why they did."

"I can't say why they did it but I can tell you that he will regret it more than anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because I cheated on my ex, and to this day I wish I could take it back."

"Really." I said in a sarcastic tone, I had a hard time believing that he regretted cheating.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just that you. Well you know with what everyone says. I just. You know never mind." I said and looked down.

"Look I know what everyone is saying, it's not true, yeah I have slept with a lot of women and I'm not the nicest person when you first meet me but I'm not bad as everyone says." As soon as he said that I felt bad, I should have known not to judge a book by its cover.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not that bad than why make the bet?"

"I thought it would be funny."

"How is that funny?"

"Because I could tell that it bothered you, and since you're a virgin and hot I thought it would be nice for you to have a man as you're first." I pulled away and looked up at him, than I punched.

"How can you go from being so nice to being an ass in less than a seconded." I said. He started laughing and I got so confused.

"I stopped you from crying." He said, I pulled my hand up to my eyes and I could tell that I stropped; I didn't even know that I did, I started laughing with him. I took a deep breath than lied my head back on his chest, for some reason I felt like I never wanted to move form that spot. We stayed like that for I don't know how long but as I sat there I felt like things were going to be ok, Dimitri's phone started to ring, he answered it and I could barely hear a females voice at the other end, the conversation didn't last long and I couldn't tell what they were talking about and for some reason I needed to know. When he got off of the phone, he stood up and turned to look at me, he put his hand out to help me up.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Just someone." He said and I could tell that it was someone that he didn't want me to know and I didn't like that.

"Let's get you back in your car." He said. I felt like he was pushing me out. He told me what he did to the car than said that I needed to leave because it was time for the shop to close. I said goodbye and pulled out of the shop, as I drove down the road I looked at the clock, it is 2:15. I thought back to when he called me, he said that he was going to be there till three and I would think that was when the shop closed. Then it hit me whoever was on the phone was coming and he didn't want me around that person, it happened the last time I was there. When I got home Lissa car is in my driveway, I could see her siting on the front steps. I drove past my house not wanting to talk to her; I went to the store and picked up some ice cream. My phone kept going off and every time I looked it was her, after about the sixth time I turned my phone off and through it in my back seat. The rest of the day was uneventful, when I got up the next day I knew that I had to go to school, I took a deep breath than got ready although I am wishing that there would be some reason that I didn't have to go.

When I got to school everyone was looking at me and I could tell that everyone knew what happened, as I passed in the halls some of the girls that are on the team said they were sorry other just hugged me and went on with their day. When I got to first hour Mason tried to talk to me but I acted like he wasn't even there, when I finally got to my class with Dimitri I perked up. Dimitri and I joked around the whole time that we are in class; he kept me laughing and made sure that I didn't have a lot of time to think about things. When lunch came I sat by myself that was until Dimitri came and sat by me.

"I didn't know that you had this lunch." I said as he pulled his lunch out of his brown bag.

"My classes got changed and I now have this lunch."

"Hmm. What class did you change?"

"I went into mechanic shop."

"Sound like that is the perfect class for you."

"It's ok, I like the shop better but it is better than that writing class that I had."

"You don't like writing?"

"I do write sometimes, I just don't like to be told what to write and who to write it to."

"Oh." I said dragging it out.

"Hey you know just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that the bet is off." He said with a smile. It hurt a little when he said that I didn't have a boyfriend, but sitting here with him in a way I didn't mind.

"Well what if I want out."

"It's too late to back out now."

"It's never too late."

"Yes it is."

"Fine, than I will make sure that you will never get the chance to."

"We'll see." He said, we both started laughing, I noticed that he made it easier for me to get over them. I looked over at the table that I would usually sit at and I see that Mason and Lissa are staring at me I glare at both of them than turn back to Dimitri. Dimitri must have noticed me looking over there because he gave me a small smile.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Check out my new story Ill get you.

Review

* * *

><p>"Hmm. What class did you change?"<p>

"I went into mechanic shop."

"Sound like that is the perfect class for you."

"It's ok, I like the shop better but it is better than that writing class that I had."

"You don't like writing?"

"I do write sometimes, I just don't like to be told what to write and who to write it to."

"Oh." I said dragging it out.

"Hey you know just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that the bet is off." He said with a smile. It hurt a little when he said that I didn't have a boyfriend, but sitting here with him in a way I didn't mind.

"Well what if I want out."

"It's too late to back out now."

"It's never too late."

"Yes it is."

"Fine, than I will make sure that you will never get the chance to."

"We'll see." He said, we both started laughing, I noticed that he made it easier for me to get over them. I looked over at the table that I would usually sit at and I see that Mason and Lissa are staring at me I glare at both of them than turn back to Dimitri. Dimitri must have noticed me looking over there because he gave me a small smile.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Are you sure, I thought that you would be the parting type."

"And what makes you think that."

"Well you're a cheerleader for one and for two you just seem like you like to."

"Just because you're a cheerleader doesn't mean you like to party it mean you like to have fun and yes I do like to party but I'm just not up to it right now."

"Come on please." He said while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No." I said than the bell rang, we got up said our goodbye and went our separate ways. Classes went by really slow, and all I seemed to be able to do was watch the clock. I looked at the teacher, when I caught her eyes she gave me a small smile and went on teaching; I looked around the room and saw one of the girls on the team. "Shit." I said to myself, I have practice tonight. The more I didn't look forward to going the faster time went by. At the end of the day Dimitri was by my locker.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have practice tonight."

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked as I opened my locker door.

"I don't know Lissa and Mia are both going to be there and there is a chance that I am going to see Mason because he also has practice and it not like I can just avoid them I'm the captain and I have to lead the team."

"Well just don't go."

"I can't do that, the team needs me and just because they betrayed me I am not going to stop doing something I love."

"Good, than go in there and show them that you don't need them."

"I know but now I have no one."

"You have me."

"And I still don't know how that happened."

"It was just meant to happen I guess." He said, and I finish grabbing everything out of my locker.

"Can you come to practice so that I have someone there?"

"Go watch you jump around in a bra and short count me in any day, than maybe after we can get you out of those bra and short." I could see that he was joking but I could also see the lust in his eyes.

"On second thought never mind I'll be fine by myself."

"Nope you already invited me, you can't take it back."

"Yes I can."

"Nope, and don't deny that you don't want me to see you that way." He said then stepped closer to me putting his mouth close to mine, I can feel his breath on my lips, just as I was about to kiss him he pulled away. I shook my head and looked down blushing, I can't believe I was about to kiss him. I felt his and pull my face up.

"I love it when you blush, don't try to hide it." He said and it only made me blush harder. I took a deep breath and we started walking to his locker.

"You really don't have to come to practice." I said but he and I both knew that I wanted him to.

"You know that you want me to, plus I was already planning on it."

"Really?"

"Yep." He said, opened his locker and put his stuff away in what seem like a very organized manner than he shut his locker.

"What time do you have practice anyways?"

"In five minutes."

"Well lets head over there than." He said and we took off, we didn't say anything as we walked there, I told him that I would be right back and changed into my black sports bra and shorts, laughing remembering was he said earlier. When I walked back out I saw Lissa yelling at Dimitri.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER." She yelled.

"From who?" I asked her.

"You."

"Me? Now why should he stay away from me, when he was the only one that had my back when my EX best friend and my boyfriend lied and cheated on me."

"Rose please I'm sorry."

"Let me guess that's a lie to?"

"ROSE." She yelled, I step up and got in her face.

"Shut up, leave him alone he my friend and if you say another word to him I will mess you're face up and you of all people should know when I that I always mean it, I don't if you were my best friend. Now go get dressed." I said, she turn with as a ghost I know that she remembers when I messed up Linda's face a few years back when she hit me and she knew that I would take any mercy on her, she didn't say another word and ran to the locker room. I looked up at Dimitri who had the biggest smile on his face than hugged me.

"I knew you have it in you," He whispered in my ear, "by the way I love the outfit and I can't wait to see it off you." His words sent shivers down my back. I pulled away just in time for the other girls to get here and not see us like that because I knew that they would think the wrong thing. When Mia came in she didn't even look at me and just walked into the changing room. When all of the girls got out of the changing room I called a meeting.

"OK every one there is going to be a few changes. First nobody is allowed to miss a day without consulting me ahead of time or you will be kicked off the team," Mia looked up and knew I was talking about her, "Seconded, if you forget you uniform on a game day you will be kicked off the team," and Lissa knew that one is for her, "Third were going to change the routine, it's going to be harder and it is going to challenge each and every one of you, we have been accepted into the state finals but the judges said we need to work harder and get a better routine. Katy, Melissa and Megan you're going to be up front with me for these new routines Mia and Lissa You're going to be in the back," There jaws dropped when I said this, "ALRAIGHT START YOU'RE STREACHES." I yelled the last part. As I starched by Melissa and Megan they thanked me for letting them in front, there both great cheerleaders and have outstanding marks but I always had them in the back to make sure the other girls were doing it right. I finished before the rest of the girls did and I could tell that all of the girls are avoiding Lissa and Mia none of the girl would talk to them and most acted like they weren't there, now that is one thing that I have to say about this team they don't like cheaters, liars and backstabbers.


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW

* * *

><p>"OK every one there is going to be a few changes. First nobody is allowed to miss a day without consulting me ahead of time or you will be kicked off the team," Mia looked up and knew I was talking about her, "Seconded, if you forget you uniform on a game day you will be kicked off the team," and Lissa knew that one is for her, "Third were going to change the routine, it's going to be harder and it is going to challenge each and every one of you, we have been accepted into the state finals but the judges said we need to work harder and get a better routine. Katy, Melissa and Megan you're going to be up front with me for these new routines Mia and Lissa You're going to be in the back," There jaws dropped when I said this, "ALRAIGHT START YOU'RE STREACHES." I yelled the last part. As I starched by Melissa and Megan they thanked me for letting them in front, there both great cheerleaders and have outstanding marks but I always had them in the back to make sure the other girls were doing it right. I finished before the rest of the girls did and I could tell that all of the girls are avoiding Lissa and Mia none of the girl would talk to them and most acted like they weren't there, now that is one thing that I have to say about this team they don't like cheaters, liars and backstabbers.<p>

I forgot about Lissa being pregnant until she fell on her stomach, I pulled her to the side and the look on her face made it seem like she thought I was going to forgive her.

"You're off the team." I said looking her in the eyes; her face fell than she got mad.

"HOW CAN YOU KICK ME OFF THE TEAM, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT TRY TO SAVE YOU FROM NOT GETTING HURT YOU STUPID BITCH." She screamed at me making all the other girls look at us.

"WELL I WASN'T KICKING YOU OFF OF THE TEAM BECAUSE OF THAT, IM KICKING YOU OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE PREGANT AND I CAN'T HAVE A PREGANT CHEERLEADER ON MY TEAM." Her face was priceless and I knew that I was the only one other than Nick to know about it, when the other girls heard this they took in a deep breath than started laughing, in the back I could hear someone say "that's what she gets." I walked over and told the other girls that I wanted them to go over the routine, I turned around and saw that Lissa was on the floor crying, I couldn't help but feel like I needed to comfort her but she still hurt me and I couldn't just get over that. I told her to go to the bathroom and get changed; I called Nick and told him that he would need to take her home; he got here before she could get out of the bathroom. When he walked up to me Dimitri came over and stood behind me as a sign that he wasn't going to let him hurt me.

"You know that she is sorry that she lied to you, she just didn't want you to hurt." He said.

"She hurt me more that she didn't tell me and she throw away are friendship when she didn't do anything about it."

"I know what she did was wrong but try to hear her out if you were put in her shoes what would you have done."

"I would have cut you dick off than tell her." I said than turned around and walked away from him. I was almost back to the mats when I walked back over to him.

"How's your baby?"

"Doing ok but the doctor said that she can't be doing much on her body until she gives birth."

"You should have told me, she just fell. Go get her checked out." With that I turned back but instead of walking to the other girls I grabbed Dimitri hand that was still standing there quiet and walked over to the benches.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him as I watched the girl finish up the routine.

"That you are going to have to figure out yourself." He said, than I yelled at the girl that practice was over and that they could go shower.

"I just wish that I knew what to do. I really want to forgive her but I can't and I just feel like I shouldn't."

"Well if you feel like you should than don't."

"But we have been friends for so long that I need her."

"Then forgive her." He said and I slapped him.

"Help me."

"I can't this is all on you, but no matter what you choose I will still be there for you." He said and I knew that he was telling the truth.

"What would you do?"

"Well if it was me, I wouldn't forgive her; because if she didn't tell you that you're boyfriend cheated on you than what else hasn't she told you." I knew that he was right and what he said really put my mind into overdrive, I thought about everything that happened to me and Lissa and I it made me think "what if all of this was fake?" I got off of the bench grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym. Dimitri followed me to my car in silence, it was weird in a good way, I didn't feel like we had to talk we are just comfortable being around each other.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said, I turned around to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because, I should have never said anything, even though you asked me I shouldn't have told you that."

"You told me the truth and that's what I needed and asked for." When we got to my truck I put my stuff away and Dimitri asked me if I wanted to go to that party again, just when I was about to answer his phone rang and he said that he had to answer it. Dimitri talked in a very low voice so that I couldn't hear him, this made me really mad because, well I didn't know why I just really wanted to know who he kept talking to that he didn't want me to know.

"Who was that?" I asked when he got off of the phone, and as soon as he wouldn't look in my eyes I knew that he wasn't going to tell me.

"It's no one."

"Please tell me who it is, because they call all the time than you leave or tell me to go."

"It's no one. Look I'm sorry but this is just someone that you don't need to know."

"Fine." I said in a low voice.

"So about that party I…." I was cut off by Dimitri.

"Never mind, I'm not going anymore I have to deal with something." I felt my heart fall a bit but I didn't really know why.

"The something that was on the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said than looked away from me. We said our goodbye than I drove home; I couldn't help but think about Dimitri on the way home. When I got home I grabbed my computer to start my homework but I couldn't get my mind off of him, and the fact that I needed to know who was on the other side of that phone call. I took a deep breath, when I heard something hit my window; I looked over and saw a rock hit it. I walked over hoping that Dimitri would be there but when I looked down it was Mason, I opened my window.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry and wanted to know if you could give me another chance?"

"No I can't now fuck off because I don't want to see you." I didn't give him a chance to say anything else because I shut the window and pulled the shade down, and not a moment later my phone was going off and his name was on the caller ID I turned off my phone and lied down on my bed than started to cry. I woke up with a start and started looking around my room. "I must of have fell asleep." I said to myself, I looked over at the clock and saw that it is one in the morning, taking another deep breath I got up and walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

I sat down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. I am flipping through the channels when i heard someone fire off some shots from a gun, I ran to the door and looked through the small window I didn't see anyone but I can still hear some shots being fired off. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I let out a scream than turned around and kicked whoever was there. The person let out a scream than I noticed that it is my mother.

"What the hell Rose?" she said as she held her stomach.

"I'm sorry mom." I said and helped her up.

"It's ok, did you hear the shots?"

"Yeah that's why I'm looking outside we have never had shot around hear."

"Well I guess will find out what happened on the news tomorrow." She said than we went back to bed, when I lied down I had a bad feeling about the gun shots, but I shook it off and went to bed. It was not long before I was woken up again by a pounding coming from the front door; my mom came out of her room at the same time. When we opened the door there was…


End file.
